


Сводка новостей

by lamonika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, Dark, Dead Friends, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Magic, Mystery, Post-Canon, ghost - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: С каждым годом проблем становится все больше, а каблук становится все меньше. К двадцати пяти Мартин наконец понимает, что лучше пары удобных кроссовок может быть только восемь часов здорового сна и способность хоть иногда выключать голоса в своей голове. Стайлз притаскивает откуда-то Дерека — то ли в качестве поддержки, то ли просто потому, что ему надоело любить Лидию. Лидии тоже надоело себя любить. Лидии до чертиков все это надоело.





	Сводка новостей

С каждым годом проблем становится все больше, а каблук становится все меньше. К двадцати пяти Мартин наконец понимает, что лучше пары удобных кроссовок может быть только восемь часов здорового сна и способность хоть иногда выключать голоса в своей голове.

Эллисон рядом с Лидией равнодушно ковыряет ножом сиденье машины, и свет, просачивающийся сквозь силуэт Арджент, становится холодным, серебристым. У Эллисон бельма в глазах и меч в животе, и она физически не способна залить обивку кровью, но Мартин все равно вздыхает и морщится.

Когда-то они все, помнится, мечтали, как окончат школу и сбегут из этого чокнутого города под свист старожил и аплодисменты птиц, срывающихся с ветвей деревьев. Когда-то они умели мечтать — и вот итог. Эллисон, заторможено качающая головой, глядя на свой разложившийся труп. Кира, исчезнувшая в неизвестном направлении и не вернувшаяся до сих пор. Малия, сдирающая свои костяшки об лицо Тео и свои губы — об губы Скотта. Сходящий с ума Лиам, куча людей из прошлого, бередящая старые раны. И Стайлз, вернувший Дерека — то ли в качестве поддержки, то ли просто потому, что ему надоело любить Лидию. Лидии тоже надоело себя любить. Лидии до сведенных скул все это надоело.

Не будет ни колледжа, ни работы, ни тишины в голове. Голоса надрываются, шипят что-то; Мартин умеет сдерживаться и не кричать, но, ради всего святого, иногда ей хочется просверлить себе висок — и на этот раз насквозь.

Ты можешь сбежать из Бейкон Хиллс, но Бейкон Хиллс навсегда останется с тобой. И однажды ты вернешься. Все возвращаются.

Пэрриш стучит в окно машины, забирается внутрь, не дожидаясь приглашения. Эллисон вздыхает обиженно, когда Джордан занимает переднее сиденье, и просачивается назад, поближе к багажнику, где лежат ее останки, завернутые в простыню.

Сводка новостей: скоро весь этот город пойдет ко дну. И все люди тут, и все дома, и лес этот, и каждое чудовище тоже.

Стайлз на противоположном конце стоянки копается в движке джипа, матерясь и периодически подрываясь пробить ехидно комментирующему все это Дереку голову стальной битой. В паре километров от них Малия, обернувшись койотом, несется за дичью, оскалив пасть, Скотт с Крисом составляют очередной идиотский план по спасению города от себе подобных. Где-то шатается Лиам. Где-то люди из прошлого — Мартин не называет их по именам — ищут нечто, потерянное в этом городе. Может быть, самих себя.

Сводка новостей: все паршиво. Как всегда.

Когда-то они мечтали, что сбегут из Бейкон Хиллс, и все забудется, как страшный сон. Эллисон вздыхает тяжело на заднем сиденье, раскачивает меч в ране, пытаясь переломить себе позвоночник. Голоса поют. Джордан ругается, настраивая радио.

С каждым годом проблем становится все больше, и они постепенно заполняют всю жизнь, пока места на что-то другое не остается. Мартин умеет бегать быстрее оборотня и кричать так громко, что человеческие черепа лопаются, как воздушные шарики. Сводка новостей: воспоминания, оставленные в Бейкон Хиллс, оживают подобно призракам.

Пэрриш оборачивается к Эллисон и говорит что-то. Стайлз на другом конце стоянки проходит прямо сквозь джип. Малия впивается просвечивающими клыками в горло лани. Люди из прошлого растворяются, как утренняя туманная дымка, и тут же появляются снова. Воспоминания скрипят на зубах, осыпаются песчаными барханами на головы прохожим, перекатываются в легких и выходят с туберкулезным кашлем, и мир мерцает, как экран старого телевизора.

Бейкон Хиллс пуст и холоден, и время тут на репите; если это ад, то у Дьявола очень хорошее чувство юмора.

Сводка новостей: все мертвы. Все до единого.

Вечность отравлена и воняет нефтью, и Лидии хочется кричать, но она только прикрывает глаза, слушая, как хлюпает меч в животе у полупрозрачной Арджент. Голоса шепчут, обволакивают сознание пищевой пленкой, забираются в самые отдаленные уголки души и сворачиваются там тугими игольчатыми клубками, будто морские ежики.

Лидия Мартин хочет сбежать из этого города, но знает, что город ее не отпустит. Лидия Мартин хочет выключить голоса в голове, но люди, что были когда-то так дороги ей, все еще здесь, они все еще могут говорить, пусть и не любят этого делать.

Лидия Мартин живет в своем персональном аду, состоящем из мертвых друзей и забвения, и жгучей боли в груди, и голосов в голове. Лидии Мартин двадцать пять лет.

Сводка новостей: Лидии Мартин недолго уже осталось.


End file.
